


Forever? Forever.

by pastelpunkdan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the FINAL book of WTWC, Louis and Harry and finally in U.N.I, but there is a lot of patches that come there way for being freshmen, but they come together, and they learn that love never dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Song for this chapter: Cool Kids by Echosmith)

 I held the picture frame in my hands, a smile making its way onto my lips. I traced my fingers on the pictures before placing it on the desk beside my bed, a grin widening onto my cheeks.

Two arms wrapped around me, and I was wrapped up in the scent I was most familiar with.

“Forever”, he whispered. I giggled, turning his direction to place a kiss on his lips, the pair lingering a tad bit.

“I love you”, I smiled, leaning my forehead on his. Louis smiled, grabbing my hands into his.

“I love you more”, he smiled. I bit my lip, shaking my head.

“You are stupid”, I laughed, and Louis’ jaw fell open, and he stepped out of my arms, moving onto the bed.

“Dear God, babe”, I laughed, moving so that we were lying together on the bed. “You are lovely”, I smiled, kissing his lips. Louis melted into my touch, wrapping his arms closer around me.

He let go, looking down before looking back up at me.

“Why did you stick with me?” he asked, and I gasped, looking straight at him. “Why would I not?” I answered.

“I hurt you, Harry”, he sighed. I bit my lip, looking down as I played with my fingers. “I loved you before you started to hurt me. I wasn’t going to let some bruises let me from seeing you in a different light. You were always there, Louis. Remember?  _‘Even if you are older than me, I will take care of you’._ I love you”, he smiled.

The whole quote thing started a while back when he hurt me the last time. It just showed how long we have been by each other’s side, and how we will never fall apart.

“Yeah”, He replied, placing a kiss on his lips. “So, guess who is not going here?” He giggled, changing the subject. I sat up, rolling my eyes.  

“We already went over this, Louis. Marcel and Zayn got into the same U.N.I, Niall and Liam are just moving in with each other, running a daycare, and Ed and Alec are getting married next week”, I sighed, twirling his hair in my fingers. He nodded my head, proudly, like he was the one to say those things.

“Yes, and we have to go to that wedding because Ed is my best friend”, He stated. I glared at him, and I let out a huff.

“The wedding is in Canada, Louis”, I sighed, looking around our unpacked dorm room. “You know I hate traveling”, I sighed.

Louis exhaled loudly, and sat up beside me. He held my hands, looking at me in the eye.

“It’s your brother, Harry. You are the best man! If you don’t go, who will?” He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, looking at the ground beside where we sat.

“I’m still debating. I will get back to you on that”, I smiled. He sighed, rubbing his hand with mine. I smiled, moving over so that we both laid down on the bed, my body on top of his.

“I don’t remember you being a top”, he smirked. I rolled my eyes, placing a kiss on his lips.

“I don’t remember us actually giving each other roles”, I winked. Louis smiled, moving his hands to my cheeks.

“I am older, so I top”, he said. I chuckled, looking at his beautiful face.

“I would never be able to top so”, I giggled. Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around my torso, bringing me down to lie on his body.

“You make me so happy”, he sighed. I smiled on his chest, leaving a few small kisses on the clothed body part.

“You are my light to this world”, I replied, making Louis laugh.

“Hey! That was sweet!”, I laughed. Louis just sighed with fond, his chest rising.

“You have always been that way, so I will let it slip”, Louis said. I sat up to stare at him, but Louis brought his lips to mine, the kiss lasting a few seconds before he let go to stare at me, his eyes a bit glassy.

“Why are you going to cry?” I asked, and he closed his eyes. Louis let out a breath, and then looked back at me, a smile on his face.

“I have wanted you ever since we were kids, and now I have you. You are all mine, and I am so amazed that you haven’t left me yet”, he said. I giggled at his fondest, looking at him.

“It’s almost been a year, baby. I will never leave you. My love for you has no end”, I smiled, kissing his forehead.

Louis smiled, his teeth showing. “What do you want to do?” he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, placing my head back on his chest.

“I have an idea”, Louis said, sitting up. I groaned, moving so that I could sit beside him on the bed.

“Where are we going?” I groaned, looking at him.

“You will see”, he giggled. I rolled my eyes, sitting up on the bed. I watched as Louis ran around the room, trying to find the box full of socks that we had packed for the both of us. I watched as he fell on his bum, attempting to put a pair of black socks on.

I held in a laugh, moving over to help him up. Louis just rolled his eyes, waving me off. I smiled, moving over to grab a sweater that I had already unpacked. Louis was ready by the door by the time I grabbed everything I needed, and we were off.

“By second year, I want to get an apartment”, Louis stated. I turned to him, nodding my head along to what he was saying. I would love that, honestly. Living with Louis, all alone. We already are by ourselves, together, but there are many people around us, and we will only be there at night.

“I would love to have an apartment with you, baby”, I grinned. Louis bit his lip, holding me closer to him. This year, we were first year students, so only people our age were here, with the acceptation of the people who started U.N.I late.

We walked outside of our building, letting the nice breeze of soon-to-be autumn hit our faces. Louis tugged on my arm, moving us so that he dragged me behind him pretty much.

We made it to the outskirts of the U.N.I property, Louis hand in mine. The area seemed to get darker, as the outskirts were mainly trees.

“Here we are”, Louis said, and I stood in my place with awe written on my face. The area he led me to was beautiful, and it topped everything I have ever seen. (Except Louis, or course)

I walked around the side of the circle, the tress closing it in so it was like a whole new world. I took off my shoes and socks, loving the way the grass felt beneath my feet.

“How did you know this was here?” I asked, still in shock.

“I did my research. Now, let’s just sit”, he implied. I nodded my head, laying down beside him as he looked up, the rays of sun falling in-between some leaves, hitting out faces.

Louis was now 22, and I was 20. The two year break in-between school years was long, as we tried very hard to get money and raise enough just to get into U.N.I, and now we were here.

I keep on telling Louis, that if he didn’t fall his class, he would have already been done U.N.I, and he would have had a job, but he refused, saying that we would of never have gotten together if fate led it that way.

I agree with him sometimes, and sometimes I don’t. Louis was weird with something’s, but understood different things more than I ever could.

When Louis was seventeen, turning eighteen. He looked very different. The red hair he once had, faded into the lightest brown and his lip ring was gone. He also removed his nose ring, now there was just a small hole in his nose where he would; once in a while, put a stud in.

He kept his eyebrow piercing in though, saying he still wants to stay true to who he is. I agreed on that, never wanting Louis to change, but he did, and I was quite upset about it.

We were both getting older, and I wanted it to stop.

“I can’t believe in just two years I would be able to have kids”, Louis sighed, looking towards me. I let out a small nod, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“I was just thinking about our ages, how we are all grown up now”, I whispered. Louis pulled me towards him, kissing my head.

“You are still young, baby boy. I am turning twenty three in the next few months”, he sighed. I nodded my head, moving closer to him.

“I love you, you are my world”, I said. Louis giggled, and held me closer.

“Yeah, I love you as well, never change, baby”, he said.

I nodded my head, and we stayed there in till it got dark, the night sky falling over us.

“I cannot wait in till it starts to snow, that means Christmas”, I said, walking on the dark road, moving closer to our building.

“Move it move it!” a loud noise said. Louis and I stopped in front of our building, which now had blue and red paint splattered all over it.

“What is this?” I asked, moving out of Louis grip.

“We needed more space, so we came to take- Harry?” someone said. I looked up at the person who was speaking to me, and my breath hitched.

“James, you leave Harry out of this!” Louis yelled, stepping in front of me. I took a step back, still scared of the sight of James’ face.

“Oh, so you two are really together now, that’s so sweet, faggots”, he barked in laughter, two people I have never seen before standing beside him, laughing with him.

“Come on, James. We are in U.N.I now, can you stop?” I asked. James just rolled his eyes, turning to look at the coach of the football team.

“This is not over, fags”, he spat, moving back into the building where our home and precious items were.

“Where are we supposed to go now?” I yelled, having Louis to pull me back.

“I guess you will have to stay in some of the empty class rooms for now in till you can either find a frat house to live in or your own”, the principal stated. All of the first years groaned, bringing their stuff to the main hall.

“Our stuff is still in there, though”, Louis said. The principal nodded his head, moving to gather the key for our room into his hands, and he nodded his head.

“Just sleep in the empty old music room for night, we will bring your stuff over tomorrow morning”, he said. The both of us nodded, and we made our way to the main hall. 


	2. Authors Note

I am so excited! This will be the first series I completed yayy

sorry,,, oops..


End file.
